moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Exorcist: The Beginning
| directed by = Renny Harlin | written by = Alexi Hawley; William Wisher; Caleb Carr | produced by = Guy McElwaine; Wayne Morris; David C. Robinson; James G. Robinson | music by = Trevor Rabin | cinematography = Vittorio Storaro | edited by = | distributed by = Morgan Creek Productions Warner Bros. | release date(s) = August 20th, 2004 | mpaa rating = | running time = 114 min. Original theatrical release running time. 125 min. Unrated director's cut running time. | country = | language = English | budget = $50,000,000 IMDB; Exorcist: The Beginning (2004); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $41,814,863 (US) $78,000,586 (Worldwide) | preceded by = | followed by = The Exorcist }} Exorcist: The Beginning is an American feature film of the supernatural horror genre. It is basically a quasi-remake of Paul Schrader's Dominion: Prequel to the Exorcist, but Warner Bros. decided to scrap this project despite having been completed, in favor of a complete retooling. Though executives may have feared for the commercial value of Dominion, it actually fared slightly better amongst critics than the re-imagining Exorcist: The Beginning was directed by Renny Harlin with a screenplay written by Alexi Hawley, based on story concepts developed by William Wisher and Caleb Carr. It was produced by Morgan Creek Productions and released theatrically in the United States on August 20th, 2004. Plot Cast Appearances * * Africa * Cairo * Egypt * Iraq * Netherlands - In World War II flashback only. * Axe * Bow and arrow * Cross * Holy water * Pickaxe * Spear * Sword * Bulls * Cows * Dogs * Horses * Hyenas * Monkeys * Priest * 1940s * 1949 * Archaeology * Cemetery * Church * Clergy * Decapitation * Demons * Hospital * Lieutenant * Mutilation * Possession * Shot in the head * Stabbing * Suicide * World War II Notes * Exorcist: The Beginning is based on the 1971 novel The Exorcist by author William Peter Blatty. It was adapted into a feature film in 1973 called The Exorcist by director William Friedkin. * Exorcist: The Beginning (2004) redirects to this page. * This film is alternatively known as Exorcist IV: The Beginning. * Production on Exorcist: The Beginning began on November 15th, 2003. Principal photography concluded on February 22nd, 2004. * Exorcist: The Beginning was filmed in Cinecittà, Rome, Italy, as well as parts of Casablanca in Morocco. IMDB; Exorcist: The Beginning (2004); Filming locations. * Actor Israel Oyelumade is credited as Israel Aduramo in this film. * Actress Lydia Darly is credited as Lidia Darly in this film. * This is the first, and to date, only film released by Dominion Productions. * Story developer William Wisher, Jr. is credited as William Wisher in this film. * There are a total of twenty-six credited cast members in this film. * This is Renny Harlin's twelfth feature film as a director. It is his third film in the horror genre. * This is Alexi Hawley's first professional work as a screenplay writer. He mostly writes material for television including shows like State of Affairs starring Katherine Heigl, The Following starring Kevin Bacon, and ''Castle starring Nathan Fillion. * Exorcist: The Beginning borrows elements of Father Merrin's backstory as first revealed in Exorcist II: The Heretic, but the details are completely different. Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is "A new chapter of evil". * Actor Ralph Brown seems to enjoy starring in prequel films. He is also known for playing pilot Ric Oli in Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace in 1999. * William Wisher, Jr. is also known for co-writing The Terminator in 1984. * Scenes from Zoolander 2 were also filmed in Cinecittà in Rome. * Renny Harlin is also known for directing the 1988 film A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master. America has yet to forgive him. * In the 1973 film The Exorcist, the character of Father Lankester Merrin was played by Max von Sydow. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Exorcist: The Beginning at Wikipedia * * * * * References Keywords Horror film characters | Horror film stuff | Profanity ---- Category:Films Category:Morgan Creek Productions Category:Warner Bros. Category:2000s/Films Category:2004/Films Category:August, 2004/Films Category:Theatrically released films Category:Prequels Category:4th installments Category:Remakes Category:E/Films